


Something Just Like This

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Argo City, Bath, Bath Sex, CatCo Worldwide Media, F/F, Kandor, Krypton, Kryptonian, Kryptonite, Matchmaking, Online Dating, Outer Space, Song fic, Soulmates, bathouse, kryptonian cultures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: An intergalactic matchmaking program every 24 year old must enter, is matched with someone who matches the desires as they filled out in the questionnaire. Kara is matched with Cat Grant. Kara begins to message Cat and is confronted with her parents, who wants he best for her daughter but refuse to let her go as it’s way too far from Krypton to Earth.Kara decides to make the trip anyways, and along with tracking technology, Cat is able to know where she is. Eventually, after falling into a coma, Kara does land on earth, and wakes up in the DEO with Cat beside her. Cat almost feels relieved, Kara’s there. Finally. Until she flatlines





	1. Something Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic. I don’t own the song. Mature rating to come for part 2. Let me know you’re thoughts I’d love to know how you like this.

—

Something Just Like This

Full Name: Catherine Jane Grant

Age: 48

Location: Earth (National City, California)

Occupation: CEO, Catco Worldwide Media

Languages: English, French, Spanish

Origin: Human. New York, USA.

Children: Two

I’m looking for: 

Someone I can fall in love with. I’m a hard working CEO, mother of two beautiful boys, and have a very full life. In everything except love. I’ve never been truly in love. I made this at 24 like everyone else, but never found a match. I’m hoping one day I will, but I can’t just sit and wait for it. If you’re reading this, let me say hello, and hopefully I get to meet you one day because clearly we are somewhat of a match.

I like: I like everything, in my own way. I’m a classy person, and don’t like lazy. I’m looking for someone with ambition, who wants to do his or her best in whatever they choose. I hate slackers. I love coffee, classic roses, a good business suit, my family, and anything else that suits my fancy.

I have my three L’s, my Lexapro, stat. My Latte, hot. And my life, as I built it.

 

——

Full Name: Kara Zor-El

Age: 24

Location: Krypton, Argo City

Occupation: Mechanic/Heir To The House of El

Languages: Kryptonian, Other

Origin: Kryptonian,`Argo City, House of El

Children: None

I’m looking for: Someone I can connect with, and not through work. I want romance, and more if that comes along. I want love, and above all I want someone who is like me. I’m a little different, ok, a lot, and I love life. I won’t let life break me down, and I can’t see myself with anyone who prioritizes work over life.

I like: Life. Good food. People I can have lots of fun with, and be friends with at the same time. I’m a little funny, love jokes, and honestly I can laugh at anything. Family matters a lot to me, and I love children, I believe in them so much. Everyone can be a hero, but only if you stand up to face the enemy.

——

Kara stared at the match, brought to her in a holograph, and reread it for maybe the millionth time in the last hour. Something had to be wrong with the system. Catherine Grant was her match? Her 96% Match?

How was that possible?

According to her profile, and Cat’s, they didn’t seem to match in the slightest. Not by age, certainly. Not by likes and choices, also. But for some reason, it pegged them together. And Kara, well she had to be curious as to why. Who wouldn’t be? Even mildly?

So Kara sent her a message. Simple hello. 

And this wasn’t a dating site. This was a soulmate matchmaking belt, as they called it. It was in place as long as Kara could remember, and every alien or human or creature was somehow in this system. In a universe where soulmates were a huge deal and something people constantly searched for in their lives, this was the reasonable and professional way of going about it. 

When Kara got a response, she was, to say the least, stunned. 

“Hello. Kara Zor-El is it? What a unique name. Interesting match, we are, to say the least.”

Kara smiled to herself, and typed back immediately without thinking.

“We seem to be, though honestly, no offence but I don’t see how it matched us. But I’d still love to get to know you a little if you’d want to chat. Oh, and thank you for that, I was named after a star.”

And that was how it had started. And how it continued. For weeks. 

By now Kara knew quite a bit about this Cat Grant, and Cat knew equally as much. So much. And none of it made sense, but whether by fault or some alien system, Cat was just as perky as excited to talk to her as Kara was in return.

And so tonight, when Cat opened her laptop, they’d moved onto video chatting now through the system, that Carter was on the sofa beside her when Kara found her video holograph. And Cat smiled just as Kara’s excited smile, and cheeky hello at Cat’s son. 

And Cat was at least seemingly happy when Kara and Cater seemed to get along beautifully, Carter asking a million questions about Krypton, and Kara asking equally as many about Earth.

The call went excellent, as did the ones after that, and Cat honestly was starting to really like Kara, like she could love Kara, and so when she asked on Kara’s parents, and Kara said she would talk to them, Cat felt happy but also oddly as if something wouldn’t go well. Cat suspected she already new what that was.

And sure enough, Cat was right. As usual.

—

“Kara, no.”

“Mom.” 

“No Kara. I agree with Alura.”

“But dad. She’s such an amazing person. She’s accomplished so much.”

“I’m sure she has. Kara,” Her father started, sighing. “I’m very happy that you’ve found a match, and that she matches you by 95%. I realize how rare that is, and that it barely happens, but Kara, Earth is so very very far away. Earth is too far away for safe travel, for safe transportation. I would want the very best match for you, and I would do anything for you my daughter. My star. But going that far, is impossible. That’s across galaxies, past phantom zones, beyond jails. I’m sorry Kara, but it’s just not doable. If it was then finding a total match wouldn’t be so rare. Sometimes it just can’t be done.”

—

“He says he won’t let me.” The worlds hurt. Deeply. To say them out loud hurt even more. It made them true. And Kara wished they weren’t true. Because this, it felt real. 

Despite everything, the distance, the fact that they seemed completely different from each other, well. They were a perfect match. They understood each other. And Kara had always wanted that. 

So what was this? Was this just not destined? Kara couldn’t make herself believe that. Not for a minute. But then what could she do?

“Kara.” Cat said then, pulling Kara out of her thoughts and back to the call. “Can I let you in on something I’ve always known?”

“Yes.” Kara whispered, smiling a little.

“I can’t make your decisions for you, and you need to be brave enough to make them yourself. But Kara, I also know you won’t get far by being a wallflower. Doing as you’re told, being a good little girl, it won’t get you the world. If I had been that, I wouldn’t be what I am now. It might sound harsh to say you need to be ruthless, but it is true. You need to be harsh, because life is.”

Kara just nodded, knowing this to be true.

“You need that, everyone does. Life isn’t easy, and if you want something, you need to learn to go for it. I’m not going to tell you to blow off your family and come here, that’s not my place. But Kara, you need to know what matters most. What is that?”

Kara took a second and looked at the city outside her window. Beautiful, it was. Argo City was stunning. And her happy home. But then, Kara looked back and met Cats beautiful green eyes, and krypton seemed faded. There seemed to be more love on the other end of that screen then the whole planet had for her.

And no, Kara loved her family deeply. Zor-El. Alura. Kal-El. But it was no Cat. And even in knowing her for only 6 weeks, well. What could Kara say? Was this love?

“I think I need to be brave.”

“And I’ll be here when you arrive.” Cat said knowingly, and smiled, then logged off the computer after a smile, and Kara sighed, looking back at her room before going back to her parents. Time to be brave.

“Kara...” Alura said with a sigh.

“Mom, I understand where you’re coming from. I know it might kill me, I know I’m not coming back. I understand the risks. But mom, I think I might love her. I do love her. She’s not a crush. You told me when I was a child that the system can be trusted. I do. It matched me with Cat for 95%. I think I have to trust that. I know the risks, but I want to try. I want to see her.”

“I know Kara. But it’s so dangerous. I want to be sure you’re safe. I love you my darling, and you don’t even know the half of what this would do.”

“What do you mean? I know the trip is risky-“

“The trip is risky. It’s what could, will, happen if and when you get there.”

“I... don’t get it.” Kara said, confused.

“Kara you wouldn’t be you. Earth is under a yellow sun, not red.”

“And...?”

“Kara you would have powers. You would do extraordinary things. You would fly. And be the strongest on the planet. We don’t know the full effects.”

“Fly?” Kara said, looking at her feet momentarily.

“Yes. And be strong enough to move the planet if you had to. And other things. We can’t predict them all. There’s a lot. Kara we don’t know what this would do in the long run, but that’s if you even make it there safely. Kara if this is what you truly want we won’t stop you. But you need to be 100% sure that you want to take the risk, knowing you may not make it there alive.”

“I know.” Kara whispered, thinking for a few minutes before answering, playing with her crystal necklace that Alura had given her, and Kal’s holograph of Krypton. 

This was what it should be. Kara knew it, deep down. If she let Cat go, the chance of her, Kara would regret it forever. The not knowing. Because even if Kara couldn’t explain it, Kara knew, deep down, that Cat was something special. Something epic. And Kara had always needed special. And epic. And hers.

How could she not go?

“I know.” Kara repeated, and took her parents hands, and Kal’s too now. “I know it’s dangerous, and I know it’s hard. I understand the danger. But I’ve been reading. The books of old, the legends and the myths. Achilles and his gold, Hercules and his gifts. Spiderman’s control, Batman and his fists. And clearly I don’t see myself upon that list. But she asked me where I want to go, what I want to risk.” Kara whispered, placing her hand over a holograph of Cat. “I’m not looking for somebody with superhuman gifts, some superhero. Some fairytale bliss. I want something just like this.”

— —

For the next 6 months, nobody heard from Kara. Not her parents, not Kal, not Cat. Nobody. Cat kept in contact with Kara’s parents, talking daily. But Kara had seemingly gone off the radar two days after being sent off with he pod. There was no connection. No pinpoint of where she was. She was seemingly invisible now.

After 4 months even Cat had to admit that the chances were slim, of her still being alive. Could it still be possible? Every seemed to think it wasn’t.

Until that fateful Wednesday morning at Catco when Cat was in her editorial meeting and looked outside randomly while the board discussed something, and gasped along with everyone else. A comet. In the break of day in the sun. Cat stumbled to the window, staring as it blinded the day and everyone in the office including her, and then an explosion in the distance. Cat, reached for her phone world lesson and called a number with shaking fingers. The DEO. The department of Extranormal operations. 

Alex, a field operative, picked up on the first ring with simple words. “We saw it.”

Cat simply made a sound of agreement and hung up, knowing Alex would let her know immediately on anything, and knew she had to be there. This couldn’t be a coincidence. There was no way. Cat shakily dropped her phone in her purse and looked at Winn, her head IT director, and he nodded barely, smiling for her to go.

“I’ll be in touch the second I know.”

It was no secret that Cat was waiting for someone from another world, a match, and everyone urged her to go and be there. Cat did. Cat was out the door and in her elevator in minutes, and on the way in the next minute. 

—

When Cat walked in there, the sight before her was even more drastic than anything Cat could have imagined. Sunlamps, bars of them, and Kara. Cat stared blankly in the door, standing the stupidly, mouth open at the sight of Kara. More beautiful than anything Cat could have ever imagined in her life. 

Cat had never seen someone this gorgeous in her life. Dark blonde hair, smooth porcelain skin, the longest, thickest lashes Cat had ever seen on a person, and the prettiest dress Cat had ever seen white, with dark blue lined into it in a geometric pattern up one side, and silver heels, stilettos.

Cat stood there until Alex physically made her move, and only then stepped closer to the clearly sleeping Kryptonian.

“Something just like this.” Cat whispered, barely daring to touch Kara’s hand, then taking her fingers gently. When Kara stirred, Cat gasped and stepped back, but held on, keeping her eyes locked to Kara’s face. 

Kara groaned painfully and looked at over at Cat, and gasped, then tried to sit up. Cat, pushed her down gently with a hand at her waist and leaned over her, smiling gently. “It’s okay, I’m here.” Cat whispered, and squeezed her hand gently, and leaned in to kiss her gently on her lips. 

“ I want something just like this.” Kara whispered, and Cat smiled brightly against her lips, and kissed her softly, stunned by the alien feel of Kara’s skin, soft and perfect, but strong and different. Cat looked at her softly after, smiling at her.

“You made it, my darling. You’re here.” Cat whispered and pulled Kara into a gentle hug, which Kara returned tightly, and Cat nearly cried at the sheer relief. Until she heard Kara’s mentor stop. 

Cat stepped back, shocked, and Alex ushered her back with a hand, while Kara fell into convulsions on the tabletop, shaking. 

“She’s flatlining! Get the Kryptonite in here, now!” Alex basically shouted. Cat stared at the monitor, flat and straight while Alex ushered Cat back, and suddenly all Cat saw was green, neon bright green, and a straight line on the screen. And then everything was quiet.

“Something just like this.” Cat whispered softly, not taking her eyes off the monitor, praying for Kara’s life.


	2. Human Kisses and Kryptonian Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat get closer, really close. Things begin to shift, and they realize they might actually belong together, despite the obvious oddities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making this a three parter instead, I had a last minute idea. Hope you guys will love it.

It took a week. A torturous, endless week of watching clocks click way too slowly and watching a hundred different monitors beep in unison, slowly counting down in total number until only a single monitor remained, a simple one to keep track of Kara’s vitals.

Cat almost found solace in the steady beeping, reading a novel and editing her magazine, working from the DEO so she could be with Kara at all times. She’d waited 6 months for Kara, waiting for her to arrive, praying she would. Now Kara was here, sort of.

Cat looked over when Carter walked in with his backpack and hugged her. Cat hugged back, smiling at her brave boy. 

“Be strong for her, mom. She’ll make it out fine.”

“I am. And I hope so. Have a good day at school Carter. I’ll see you after.”

“I will.” Carter said softly and left, and Cat placed her book in her lap, looking over at Kara, sighing. 

“Come on Kara, we both wanted something just like each other.” Cat said firmly, but softly, reaching to the table to squeeze Kara’s hand tightly. 

It took another day, but the next morning when Cat was working on a cover for the Tribune on her iPad, Kara moved. Cat looked up immediately at the sound of Kara groaning barely, and looked up to see her eyes flutter open and then close again before kara took a deep breath and sighed. 

Cat was at her side instantaneously, whispering to her, holding her hands.

“Hey there sleeping beauty.” Cat said with a smile when Kara’s eyes landed on hers and a small weak smile graced her face. 

“Cat...”

“Shush. You’ve been in a coma for a week. But you’re okay now. I’ve got you.”

Kara smiled and Cat wrapped her in a hug, nearly crying at the feeling of Kara finally smiling, and moving. 

—

Cat spent the day talking to Kara, keeping her awake for a while, then letting her rest, and in the evening, only after extensive testing, well, what they could test for Kara as a Kryptonian, Cat decided that the only place better for Kara would be in a soft bed instead of on a metal table with needles in her arm. After some pleading, and reassurance from Kara, Cat was allowed to take Kara home to her penthouse.

-

As soon as Cat had Kara home, after a slow walk to the town car and slow ride, Cat intended to send Kara to bed for some rest, but Kara instead settled with her into the kitchen, settling on a barstool at the kitchen island. Cat settled into making something to eat, deciding after some talk on what Kara might like the flavours of. So chicken and rice. Simple but it would give Kara some energy, and she really needed to eat. 

Cat took some fruit out of the fridge as well, placing a bowl of strawberries and melon on the counter, watching Kara look over it slowly. “So,” Cat started as she filled a pot with water and added rice, turning the stove on. “Tell me a little about Krypton. I know what you’ve told me, but I’d like to know more.”

“Um... same here really. I mean, all this is so odd.” Kara started, and bit into a strawberry slowly, deciding after a moment that she liked it, and bit again. “Krypton was so different. Red skies, crystal towers, flying ships.”

“I can’t imagine it beyond what I’ve seen of your room from video chats, but it sounds stunning. I guess Earth must be prehistoric compared to Krypton.”

“A bit. But it’s got a style, a culture. I don’t mind it. It’s just all so odd and weird to me. The gravity, the energy, it all feels weird.”

“So how do you adapt to this, then? Do things... change? I don’t know how to ask that...”

“Some. I was told some things change. I’ll be stronger. Powerful.”

Cat looked at her, silently telling Kara to continue, nodding lightly. “Powerful?”

“I was told I’d be super strong, and that I might be able to fly.” Kara said, and smiled slightly was Cat fixed her with a stunned and confused look. “Um, Earth has a brighter sun. My biology is used to a red sun, so I’m told I might get powers of sorts. Super strength, maybe even different vision. I don’t really know.”

“That’s... different. I guess I’ve heard a bit about it, some matches have that, the spouse being from a different world. But I didn’t expect it.”

“Would you... be okay with that?” Kara asked, meeting Cat’s gaze through her lashes with a blush.

“Kara... are you questioning if I’d love you, if you have superpowers?”

Kara said nothing, and Cat stepped to the counter edge and reached over to take Kara’s chin, making Kara meet her eyes. 

“Of course I’d love you. I fell in love with you almost immediately, Kara. You’re something special to me, and that’s not going to change because you can fly or burn things with your eyes. You mean more to me already than you know.” Cat said, stepping around the countertop to Kara and leaning against the counter from this side now, smiling at Kara. “I’ve been there, I have a family. But I’ve never had this. You... there’s something about you that’s making me feel young and amazing. And excited. I haven’t felt that in a very long time Kara.”

Kara smiled and looked at her lap, and then back up at Cat, who was suddenly a whole lot closer than before, so close Kara could smell her perfume, faint and flowery, and nice. Very very nice. 

Kara gasped, and smiled when Cat brought her hand over Kara’s shoulder, and took her hand. 

“So, is this how kissing works, on Krypton?” Cat asked, and Kara laughed, looking down at her lap as she did, then met Cats eyes again, smiling brightly, then stopped when Cat leaned in. Kara brought her hand up to her neck, holding gently and pulling Cat closer. 

“Yeah,” Kara said with a little giggle, smiling softly as Cat’s nose brushed against hers. “Yeah it’s the same.”

Cat smiled and caught Kara’s lips with hers, first a soft brush, and at Kara’s lean, kissed her more deeply, slipping her tongue just underneath, over Kara’s teeth, and against her own tongue. Cat nearly pulled back, but at Kara’s soft whimper, brought her hand into Kara’s soft hair and pulled her closer.

Cat felt herself settle onto the other barstool and then Kara was up against her, cupping her face and kissing her deeply. Cat moaned against her, Kara smelled like heaven, and Kara smiled against her lips, breaking contact to kiss down to her neck, feathering soft touches along her jawline to her ear.

Cat gasped at Kara being to forward, and smiled, missing the feeling of someone wanting her, needing her this much. She couldn’t remember that every happening. Not with something she had such feelings for. Kara was something epic, and yes Cat knew that even after such a short time.

Cat sighed as Kara practically crawled over her on the barstool, Kara’s hands coming to her waist. Cat sighed into it, leaning into her, and dropped her head back when Kara kissed her neck and sucked at her collarbone, slipping lower with every kiss. 

Every kiss was new and soft and beautiful. And oh, Cat had rarely felt this worshipped in her lifetime, this wanted. It literally was like Cat needed her, now. Dinner could wait. Everything could wait. Kara, was everything right now. Cat kissed her again and again, their tongues clashing, and revelled in Kara’s moan, eager for this as well. 

Only after a few minutes, when she smelled smoke in between the haze of Kara and the smell of her clear arousal, that Cat broke the fevered kisses, gently easing Kara back and sitting up.

“C-Cat.” Kara panted softly, her eyes wild and so dark Cat swore galaxies hid in their depths. Cat wanted to stare forever to find them. 

“The food is burning, my darling. Think you can wait a little bit?” Cat asked, slightly breathless, and when Kara stepped back and nodded, panting, Cat got up and went to the stove, turning off the pan and moving to the table, pulling out some plates and glasses. “You’re a temptation, Kara Zor-El. It’s not good for me.” Cat muttered, and smiled when Kara bit into a strawberry and looked at her eagerly, smirking almost playfully, licking her lips afterward.

“You’re being a tease.” Cat smirked happily, and placed a pitcher of ice water on the table, along with some grapefruit lemonade.

“What’s the orange one?” Kara asked, now distracted with the colors in front of her.

“It’s a mix of fruits, with water.” Cat explained and poured a little into a glass, handing it to Kara, watching as she took a careful sip, tilted her head at it, then took another. “Speaking of water, would you want to take a bath? The food will be a few minutes.”

“No. I would but I don’t really feel up to it. Maybe I will later.”

“Sure.” Cat whispered distractedly and went back to playing the food.

By the time Cat turned back to the table, with rice in a bowl and carrots in another, Kara had helped herself to another glass of it, and then switched to the water, then back. Must be thirsty. Cat smiled at her excitement, and her reaction at the sight of the food, the smile.

“It smells delicious.” Kara said with a smile, and Cat nodded. “I hope you like it. I have plenty, so you should have enough to stock your energy. You need to eat.”

Dinner passed with happy chatter, Kara being a near immediate fan of the food, and Cat cleaned up quickly, stocking the dishes into the dishwasher before turning it on and settling back against the counter beside Kara, leaning against the table beside her barstool.

“Well I say the next thing on the list of you getting better is sleep. Rest. Listen, I’m going to take a quick shower to clean off. Explore the house if you want, help yourself to whatever you want, and make yourself at home. I won’t be long, no more than a few minutes.” Cat said softly and at Kara’s nod, went upstairs and slipped into her master bath, closing the door behind her but not locking it, never having to do so. The thought simply didn’t occur to her.

Cat slid her clothing off quickly and slid into a soft robe for a moment before turning the water on, thinking about Kara while she gathered her soap and shampoo and placed it on the ledge beside the bath/added shower, and thought. Damn, Kara. 

An angel in her own right. A goddess. And this, Kara, Cat knew exactly where it would go. And no, she couldn’t deny herself the need of it either. She wanted Kara more than she’d ever thought possible. Settling back in the bath first, Cat took one of the hand towels and placed it over her face, giving herself a minute to think and relax before going bath downstairs to talk with Kara. And see what else.

Cat didn’t think it weird when she heard the water shift, the shower head was doing that. Right? Right. Cat smiled at that, unsure, until she felt a knee brush against her own. 

Cat slipped the cloth off and stopped at the sight of Kara, naked, nearly fully in the bath beside her.

“Kara... what are you doing?” Cat asked slowly, confused beyond everything she’d done, in, ever.

“I... is this... not an Earth custom?”

“Um... no? Kara... um...”

“I can go if you want. If it’s not a custom, I understand. In Krypton, it was normal.”

“This?” Cat asked, and sat up, unable to not look Kara over. Oh god, calling her a goddess was the understatement of the century. 

“You don’t have group baths or showers on Krypton?” Kara asked innocently, making a point to move, until Cat stopped her. 

“It’s okay. Normally people don’t bathe together or take showers together unless their married or partners, but...”

“But...”

“Yes?” Cat asked, and Kara tilted her head slightly as she answered.

“Isn’t a matchmaking system that matches you by a certified 100% pretty much identical to being partners already? If it basically tells you your soulmates?”

Cat blinked, repeatedly, and smiled at the realization, and sat back, nodding softly. “You have a point.”

“On Krypton group baths was a normal thing. It just... was.”

Cat blinked again at that, and settled in again, her eyes looking over Kara slowly, and Kara clearly did the same, and blushed. Cat, for her part, blushed slightly as well, rare, really, and sighed after a moment, settling closer to Kara and bringing a finger to her chin, pulling Kara in for a gentle kiss, soft and easy, and laughed when she felt Kara slide closer, basically leaning against her in the bath, and soon Cat leaned back and let Kara lay against her, kissing her gently. “So... do you... wash each other too, or...” Cat had to ask.

“Oh yeah. Sometimes it gets physical.”

Cat looked at her seriously, and looked around for a second, before sighing. “Okay... so how many... so do you just... go for it... or...?”

Cat blinked when Kara laughed and lost it, burying her head in Cat’s shoulder to stifle the laughter. “I’m messing with you.” Kara laughed and smirked, and Cat smiled, blushing, realizing Kara had gotten her pretty good. 

“What part?” Cat said, laughing along.

“The group shower is real. Everything else is... it never gets physical.”

“Oh Kara.” Cat laughed, and swept a hand through her hair. “This is what I wanted. Something just like this.”

Group showers and baths on Krypton might not get physical, but this one did.


	3. Something Just Like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for running through this fic with me, I love all the inspiring comments. Thank you so much, and I truly hope you stick with me Through Hero and the Yes, Ms. Danvers series as well. I love you all.

“K-Kara!” 

Cat cried out as Kara kissed her right where it counted, biting gently, moving to her bikini line for a few more kisses before coming back up above water to catch her breath. Cat smiled at her and groaned when Kara kissed up her stomach and nibbled at her, gently but just enough to be arousing.

“Come on, I want to hear you.” Kara whispered, and Cat did moan, as if on cue. Kara’s words pushed her closer. Stronger. Wilder. When she did come, she cried out from it, and from Kara kissing down her stomach, rather seeming to enjoy herself, Kara’s fingers deep inside her.

Cat settled only a moment later, her body calming down, and laid slack against the sloped edge of the bath, smirking when Kara settled higher to kiss her on her lips, and this time, Cat couldn’t do much with her will except pull Kara closer, her body craving more. Craving the contact.

Cat smirked in between kisses when Kara gasped at Cat’s fingers slipping against her clit in the warm water, and dipping barely inside.

“Who’s brave now?” Cat asked teasingly and pushed two fingers deep inside Kara, making her gasp loudly and whimper, making her shift in the water. “Getting a little weak to the knees are we?”

Kara laughed, barely, and Cat thrusted fingers into her again, and Kara slipped, barely catching the edge of the tub to steady herself, sinking deeper into the water. 

“Relax, Kara. I’ve always wanted something just like this.” Cat whispered, and Kara leaned against her, letting her weight fall onto Cat, sighing deeply when Cat pressed her fingers up, and Kara moaned at that. Damn.

Cat smiled and hugged her with the other hand, more than aware that this was in fact, despite Kara’s bravado, her first time. Oh this beautiful silly alien girl. What the fuck had Cat gotten herself into?

—

Kara smirked, the fifth orgasm bringing Cat to the point of shrieking, her body limp on the sheets, her body slack from the high of it. And Kara was too, having 4 orgasms being quite a lot for her first night with someone, unexpected. But certainly more than welcome. 

Kara had been told the first time with a partner usually wasn’t epic. This, was certainly up there, more than she’d ever thought possible. And god, Kara could stay here forever like this and be happy. 

Smiling, Kara settled beside her, laying her head on Cat’s shoulder, snuggling in when Cat hugged her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Stunning, Kara. That was... quite amazing.”

“Mmm.” Kara agreed and laughed then, and Cat grinned, smirking at her. 

“What’s so funny?” Cat asked quietly, and Kara smirked, and sat up wiping a tear from her eye. Cat stared unapologetically, preening a bit at the sight of Kara’s stunning body, at knowing Kara was with her. Cat couldn’t not be proud at it, Kara was purely amazing.

Beautiful.

Perfect.

Alien.

Cat smiled and eased Kara back down beside her and turned to crawl over her again, making Kara smile. Sleep could wait. In the face of a soulmate that she’d been waiting 6 months to see, everything could wait. 

—

 

Cat sighed and leaned into Kara, hugging her tightly, before stepping back and slipping on her heels. 

“As much as I’ve loved our week of endless sex and love, I do need to work sometimes. Explore the city, you have a book of places to see. Feel free to explore, or come to Catco later. You’ve said you wanted to see the city, so go. I’ll be at Catco until 6pm. You know how to reach me if you need to.”

Kara nodded and went her own way as they got to the sidewalk, and smiled over her shoulder as Cat slipped into the town car and drove off. 

Kara spent the next few hours exploring freely, slowly, keeping tracks on her powers, which were starting to show slightly. Floating. Strength. Some increased vision. Kara sighed and slipped up into Catco, having ended up here without realizing it, and took the elevator up after saying she was here for Cat Grant and giving a name. She smiled as most people stared openly at her, some gaping blatantly, and then Cat was there in the midst of the whole thing, handling everything effectively, doing ten things at once. When Cat saw her, she smiled and walked over and pulled Kara in for a soft kiss, gentle and light over her lips.

Cat sighed at the kiss, and leaned back, hugging her tightly, and leading her inside the office after introducing her. 

“Why... is everyone staring?”

“Because they knew I was waiting for a soulmate. For 6 months. They’re a little... stunned at your beauty. They know your not human, and it’s amazing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, I was confused.” Kara said softly, and Cat smiled.

“Oh darling.” Cat said, bringing her thumb to Kara’s chin, making Kara meet her eyes. “People are going to stare.” Cat said, and then grinned slyly. “Let’s make it worth their while.” 

—

“So you’re the famous one that came all the way from Krypton.” Winn said, smiling as Kara stood beside his desk. “She’s lucky, that Cat Grant.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Kara whispered, blushing at the memories of last week, and their point of having not left the bed for more than 19 hours straight, except for food. Even then, it dint get eaten before they found other uses. “What are you doing?”

“Hmm?” Winn asked, and looked back at his computer, noticing Kara was curious. “Oh this? It’s a pattern for a shirt. I sow some clothing as a hobby.”

“You can make these?” Kara asked, looking down at her sundress.

“I can. I have some mad sowing skills.” Winn responded with a smirk, and looked at his screen again.

Kara almost said nothing more, but then stopped, thinking. Her powers were starting to show. She’d been told that she was going to do extraordinary things, be amazing. Kara always had wanted to help people, maybe this was how that was meant to happen.

“So do you have powers or... anything like that?” Winn asked, as if on cue.

“I do a little... actually, are you a fan of superheroes?”

“Totally. Why...?”

“I... do you think you could sow something for me?”

“Depends on the job.” Winn said instantly, and looked up, and Kara gave him a wide smile, breathtaking really. 

“I think you’ll like it.”  
—

 

It took a few days, but this morning Kara saw it even on the paper, on TV, everywhere. Supergirl. Winn and her had thought it up with Cat’s assistance, and now, Kara knew this was going to be a big deal. She’d saved a human life, after a car crash, and now, people were speculating who she was.

Of course, Kara knew it wouldn’t be easy sailing. This would have to remain a secret from people except Cat and Kara’s newest friends at CatCo, but Kara really wanted to show it off. The people at Catco knew she was alien, so probably suspected this, and when Kara landed on the balcony of Cat’s office in her new suit, Cat smiled and bit her lip at the sight, rounding her desk. 

“God Kara. You look...” Cat whispered and pulled Kara against her, against the balcony doors, kissing her fiercely. “Just about amazing enough to make me rethink dinner at the office. I could live off of you.”

“I don’t think I’d be opposed to it.” Kara sighed against Cat’s lips, and Cat smirked, stepping back. 

“But I have to maintain some sense of professionalism at the office at least. Come, let’s give some people a heart attack.”

Kara smiled at that, and at the people who stopped dead in their steps as soon as they saw the red cape and the beautiful suit. 

“Everyone, this is Supergirl. The city’s newest hero. I’m bringing her in as part of CatCo, and I have no doubt it’ll be amazing for us all. There’s just one thing you should know about her.”

Kara smiled at her, ready to speak up, but Cat pulled her into another kiss, and clutched at the cape and tugged lightly, humming in appreciation as she stepped back slightly, but kept a hold on Kara.

“She’s my soulmate.”


End file.
